Light in Darkness
by linap13
Summary: A different take on the classic story of Jared and Kim. There will be deeper explanations of events that happened prior and during the timeline of the series. Kim and Jared are both going through difficult times but when they come together they will be able to guide each other out of the darkness and find happiness.


Author's Note: Okay, so this is only my second fanfiction and I am no where near done with my first one that involves the Hunger Games, but I have had this story in my head for so long. I need to get it out. I am going to try my very best to follow Twilight's timeline with all my might but I apologize in advanced for any mistakes. Also, warning, there will be some changes such as who is related to who, character backgrounds and how things kind of happened. But I believe Stephanie left a lot open to interpretation so this is mine. Plus this story is concerning "minor" characters that Bella only thought about like three times in the whole series so it doesn't really matter. I hope any readers I am blessed with will enjoy this.

Disclaimer: All Twilight rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jared Pov:

The house was quiet as I snuck in. If my mom discovered I had been drinking she would fry my ass. The floor boards creak slightly as I tip toe to my room down the hall. Almost there. The hallway light comes on and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. Crap, I was so close.

"Well, aren't you busted." I hear my mother's voice behind me. I could practically hear her face turning into a scowl. I turn around slowly and prepare to face her wrath.

My mother's black hair is down, a sign that she has been awake due to the fact she braids her hair in order to sleep. Her arms are folded across her chest and her eyebrows are raised. She almost looks amused to catch me red handed. She probably is.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you said you felt sick." She growls at me.

"I was feeling sick. I had a fever remember, but I"

"You what, Jared?" She takes a step closer to me. Since my recent growth spurt I tower over her but the height means nothing to my mother as she goes in for the kill.

"Let me guess. You just had to go to some stupid party and meet up with some dumb whore."

Kind of, yeah. That turned out to be a bust because the "dumb whore" wouldn't come near me because of this stupid unexplainable fever.

"No, mom. It wasn't like that." I say.

"Do not bullshit me, little boy!" She yells. I sigh as she walks to the living room. I am so not in the mood for one of her stupid ass lectures. I am cranky, tired, and hot. I just want to go to bed but this woman has other ideas.

"Sit down over here Jared." She says pulling out one of her ciggarettes. I hate it when she smokes. The smell gives me a friggen headache. I obey her and sit on the recliner.

"You cannot just roam around the reservation all hours of the night. You need to be careful where you go and who you are with."

"Mom , I don't need this talk." I say exasperated.

"Yes you do,"my mother replies. "You have no idea what kind of dangers are out there."

I roll my eyes. "Mom please, don't"

"Is everything alright Elena? I heard yelling." yawns a man coming out of my mother's bedroom. I have seen him around the reservation before. The entire front of his body is covered in hair. He definetly has a beer gut and just looks like the most disgusting human being I have ever seen.

His eyes widen at the sight of me. He opens his mouth to say something but retreats back to my mother's room.

When I finally am able to recover from the shock I feel rage over come me.

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask when I am abe to form words.

"Jared," my mother begins to walk forward. Her hands are reaching towards me. I get up quickly and back away knocking things over in the process. I breathing begins to pick up.

"Who the fuck is he, mom? What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I ask not being able to look at her face.

The tables are turned. I am the one accusing and she is the one trying to explain. What the hell does my mother think she is doing with some sleezy looking dumbass when my father is overseas defending the country? What the fuck is happening? I grab handfuls of my hair as I try to think. I am trying to breathe.

"Jared you need to listen to me," she begins.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you mom. Dad is not dead. Your not fucking divorced. What are you doing?" I yell in her face. I grab my mothers shoulders, lifting her slightly off the ground but I am to angry to care. I begin to shake her.

"What the hell are you thinking!" I scream at her. I being to shake. Something feels off. I begin to cramp up and I feel like I am about to puke.

"Jared let go you are hurting me," my mother pleads with tears in her eyes. I shove her away from me disgusted. I need air. I go through the back door that leads to my yard. What the hell is wrong with me. I can't breathe. I feel so hot. I'm burning. I take off my shirt in an attempt to relieve something. I can't think anymore. My head hurts so much.

"Jared!"

I collapse on my knees. So much pain. It's like one giant cramp throughout my whole body.

I look over to my mother standing on the back porch. Her eyes widened, a gasp escapes her mouth before she covers it as if she sees something unbelievable.

Pain. So much pain. I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't take it. I hear something cracking. I look at my hands. My bones. My hands are becoming disfigured. I hear more cracking.

I hear yelling and crying somewhere in the distance.

I feel as though something is just building up inside me.

I feel like I am exploding as I let out another scream.

The pain stops. I feel nothing. No that's not true. I feel disoriented. I look around. Everything is so much clearer. I look up into the sky. Since where have there been so many stars. I look at the ground beneath me. I see a worm through the grass burrow into the ground. I hear foosteps hit the ground. I look up and see a humongous black wolf slowly approaching me. It looks menacing.

I know I have to get away from it. The wolf stops as I try to escape but I can't. My legs are so wobbly. I can't balance. I look down to my legs to fin they are not there. I see hair. Fur. i see paws.

What the hell?

I look behind me and see a tail. What the fuck a tail? What the fuck is going on?

_Jared. _

What! Who the hell was that? What the hell is going on?

_Jared, it's me Sam Uley. Remember we were both on the football team. I graduated last year, but we were pretty cool. Can you hear me?_

The black wolf steps in to my line a vision as I search for my old football buddy that had been missing for awhile.

I try to reply to Sam's question but the only sounds that come out are some grumbly sounding whines.

_Jared, whatever you have to say just think it. I'll hear it. _

The black wolf comes closer. I so confused.

_Sam, where are you? _

I think. This is stupid. How the hell can he hear me?

_I know this feels crazy but just bare with me. I am standing right infront of you._

I look everywhere infront of me.

_All I see is this big black wolf here._

_I am the wolf Jared. _

_What the hell are you talking about Sam? That's not possible._

_There is no easy way to do this so I will just be blunt. All of our tribes legends are true. The spirit shapeshifting warriors. The cold ones. Vampires. Imprinting. All of it. We are wolves, Jared. We have turned into them because vampires have returned to Forks and triggered it. _

This guy is insane. There is no way the legends are true. Because that is what they are, legends. I look back down at myself and instead of my body I see fur.

Oh my God! It has to be true.

_I will explain everything once we get you back to human form, okay._

I nod.

_Okay now Jared. There is no rush. Take your time. I want you to focus on something. Close your eyes and focus on something. A memory, a smell, a sound anything. Something that relaxes you okay. _

I do as I am told. I close my eyes and try to find something to focus on. I finally smell something.

Something so intoxicating. It's so sweet. Like cake and flowers. I let the smell envelope me. It's so good. I just focus on the smell. I breathe it in until I can sense nothing else.

After awhile I feel something wet hitting my skin. Skin! I open my eyes and look down at my body. I see my torso and my legs. Never have I been so happy to see my own naked body and I am pretty vain. I hear steps creaking.

I look over to my porch and see Sam. The Sam I remember was not as built though. He is clad only in some cut off shorts. He hands me a pair.

"Put these on and come inside."He says turning around. His voice sounds so stern. Very diffrent then how it was when we hung out last year. "We have a lot we need to go over."

No kidding.


End file.
